Surprise! We're Married!
by SamanthaRoseHeartfillia
Summary: Tumblr prompt: You asked me to the store with you and your child, and now my distant relative thinks I'm married with a baby, roll with it. NaLu oneshot, a little tweaked from the actual prompt but still the same idea. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I've been gone from this site for months and firstly I apologize for that. In addition to college finals coming up I got a new job so I lost all mental strength to keep writing. As a result I haven't updated any of my other fanfics so to make up for it...(drumroll please) We have a NaLu oneshot! Yay! Ok so this is NaLu centric and I got the idea from a prompt on tumblr. Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Juvia live in the same town, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy go to the same college and Gray and Juvia have one child whom Juvia takes care of at home. The prompt was; I asked you to the store with my kid but we met my distant relative who now thinks we're married with kids. The kid is Gruvia's but same difference soooo... Just a simple oneshot I wrote in an attempt to give my followers something to read! So, followers, thank you for being you, and anyone new reading this, thank you for reading it! You're all awesome! (Hope this makes up for two months away)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

Lucy sighed in relief. Her fingers graciously let go of the pencil she'd been writing with for hours. But she wasn't writing her book, although she'd have liked to get some progress on that, no, Lucy Heartfillia was stuck in her apartment writing her last college thesis. At least after this one the semester would be over and she'd have next week off. She ran her fingers through her hair, ruffling up the blonde locks. Oh how good it felt to know she'd be free next week, with no one to answer to, no where to go, she would be free to do whatever she wanted. She smiled a bit and decided to retire until her class came, for which the thesis was due, this afternoon.

No sooner had her butt hit the couch and flipped the TV on did her phone go off in the other room. Lucy groaned loud enough for the neighbors to hear and reluctantly got up. She heard the cell phone ringing from somewhere in her bedroom, but the stupid thing wasn't anywhere to be found.

Lucy rummaged through the sheets and flipped pillows, disturbing her dog Plue in the process. After one agonizingly long minute of frantically tearing apart her bedroom she found her phone still ringing under the mattress. When had she put it there? She certainly didn't remember tucking her phone between her mattress but there was no time to contemplate it as she hit the green button.

"H-hello?" She asked gruffly rubbing the sleep from one of her eyes.

"Luce! Thank god you picked up!" Natsu's voice came over the other end. He sounded excited about something, or was it nervousness she heard in his voice? Whatever it was certainly had him worked up. "You gotta do me a _huge_ favor!"

Lucy managed to suppress an inward groan and dared to ask what he meant. Natsu hesitated. Her best friend of seven years was many things but he was not one for hesitation. For as long as she'd known him Natsu had always charged into everything head first and thought about consequences later. Whether that be for good or bad he choose to find out in the end rather than think things through. So listening to him ramble was a first for her.

"Ehh, well ya see it's um…I got this thing I gotta do, but I don't...well it's about-"

"Natsu!" Lucy interrupted. "It's not like you to beat around the bush, just spit it out already!"

She heard a forced sigh come from his end. "Gray left me with his kid for the weekend cuz him and Juvia wanna go outta town or something,"

"Yeah…" Lucy prompted him to continue, making a special note to ask Gray later why he thought Natsu would be a good babysitter.

"But now the kids going crazy and I can't calm her down!" Now that Natsu pointed out what was troubling him Lucy noticed the faint screams in the background. The poor kid was screaming her lungs out.

"What do you mean going crazy? What did you do! Gray and Juvia only left a day ago!"

"I know! I'm terrible at this, Luce, that's why I need your help!"

"You want me to help you take care of Gray's six month old child whom, if I remember correctly, you said would be 'no trouble at all'."

"...mmm, yeah…" The screaming got louder and Lucy heard Natsu swear under his breath. Something hit a wall and the phone dropped to the floor. Moments later Natsu picked it back up breathlessly saying, "Please, Luce."

Lucy rolled her eyes; "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Natsu's voice immediately picked up an excited tone. "Ah! Thank you so much! You're an angel and I'll make this up to you I swear!"

"You'd better!" She ended the conversation, slipped on her heels, grabbed her keys and purse and headed out the door. Natsu only lived a few minutes away from her, almost walking distance but it sounded like he needed help right now and driving would be faster. By the time she pulled up to his apartment complex, which lay closer to the college they went to then she'd have liked, Natsu could be seen running around his apartment, baby in his arms screaming and crying.

Lucy shook her head. _Dear me, it's worse than I thought._ She locked her doors and quickly hurried up the stairs, using the key he gave her to get in.

When she walked in she was greeted by a ball of blue fur and the stench of three week old takeout still rotting on the TV stand. Happy, Natsu's cat, bolted out the door, probably driven away by the stench and crying baby. She made a note to find the cat later and rushed to help Natsu.

"Please stop crying. Please stop crying. The neighbors are gonna think I'm a child abuser! Dear god, what do you want!?" He had, Ultear, Gray and Juvia's six month old daughter, on the kitchen table, a hastily made baby bag with it contents spread out lying next to her.

Natsu noticed Lucy standing behind him and turned around, eyes wide. She put her hands on her hips and a disapproving look on.

"Help me." Was all he whispered, his voice easily drowned out by Ultear's screaming.

She sighed and picked up the child, making sure to support her head. She bounced Ultear on her hip a few times and soon she had stopped crying enough to find out what was wrong. Lucy almost didn't smell it over the stink of Natsu's leftovers but with the baby in her arms, she smelled it's diaper clearly.

"How did you get her to stop crying?" He asked, stunned.

"Ew, Natsu, did you even smell her diaper? No wonder she's crying." Lucy ignored his question and went straight for the task at hand. "Are there any fresh diapers in the baby bag Juvia left you?"

"Er…" Natsu quickly went through the contents of the baby bag on the table. He rummaged through the whole thing even holding it upside down to shake out remaining items. But no diapers. Natsu looked at Lucy helplessly.

She sighed again, "Get in my car, we're going to the store." So much for her peaceful rest of the afternoon.

Once they had Ultear strapped in her car seat they hurried down Main Street to the local convenience store. Luckily Lucy had found one of those baby backpacks in Juvia's premade baby bag. Now Ultear sat in a holster in front of her where Lucy could keep an eye on her. She was still crying and Lucy tried desperately to quell her cries before they got in the store, to no avail though. Ultear was crying all the way from walk-in to checkout. Once Natsu paid for the diapers plus a few more items they had brought on a whim, she took them into the bathroom and changed Ultear's diaper as soon as possible. Lucy secured the last strap over Ultear's hip and finally she had stopped crying.

Another women walked into the bathroom as Lucy turned around, nearly bumping into her. "Ah, s-sorry, mis-" Lucy stopped short when she realised who it was. Her distant cousin, Michelle, dressed in her usual pink princess like gown, with her long dirty blonde hair held back by a pink bonnet, Lucy never understood why her cousin fancied that kinda stuff but who was she to judge.

"Michelle?"

"Lucy!" She chimed clapping her hands together and pulling Lucy into a hug, while being mindful of the child still in Lucy's arms. "What are the chances of seeing you here!"

Lucy chucked nervously, her family and her had never been on good terms and although Michelle had never had an issue with her just the thought of family got her worked up. "Eh, ha ha, yeah. What are you doing here, I thought you still lived with my father?"

"Oh I do, my betrothed and I were just travelling for our vacation and happened to need some supplies while in town. I had no idea I'd run into you here, though, oh what a lovely surprise!" She hugged Lucy once more and suddenly seemed to just notice the lump between them. She jumped back with a loud gasp. "Is she your little one! Oh how cute she is!" Michelle chimed, fawning over Ultear like she was a precious gem, cradling her round face and stroking her dark hair. Ultear as a response stared back with the best death glare a six month old baby could have.

Lucy cursed herself out in her head, Michelle was here with her betrothed as she called him, it must have been an arranged marriage then, it only made sense on her father's part. After she had run away seven years ago he had to have some way to connect the Heartfilia family to another wealthy one. It was all business with her father, Lucy knew, and Michelle had just enough blood ties with her father to make that work. She also knew that if Michelle found her after all these years there was no doubt she would mention this to her relatives back home. _And if they find out I'm still in college and have no idea what I'm doing with my life away from home everyone will think I'm a deadbeat!_ Lucy panicked as she ran those thoughts through her head.

"Y-yeah. Her name's Ultear!"

Michelle gasped once more, "Who's the father?"

Lucy panicked again, saying quickly, "He's right outside wanna meet him!" She smiled, the look coming out a bit more forced than she would have hoped but Michelle didn't seem to notice.

"That would be lovely! I wanna hear all about how you've been doing these past seven years!" Michelle hooked arms with Lucy and walked out of the bathroom with her.

Lucy guided them to the car where Natsu said he would be waiting. When he spotted Lucy with Michelle clasped to her arm in addition to Ultear strapped to her chest, his eyes grew wide. He was leaning against the car previously but now righted himself to stand in full view next to Michelle as they came over.

Lucy spoke first, "Natsu, meet Michelle, my cousin. Michelle, meet Natsu."

"Hi…" Natsu said tentatively, wondering what was going on. By now he had noticed the way Lucy stood, tense and nervous looking. He knew something was up.

"It's so nice to meet you, Mr.-"

"Dragneel." He answered for her.

Michelle turned back to Lucy. "Lucy Dragneel!? How fitting, it looks like you've made a wonderful family while away from home.!" Michelle had her back turned to Natsu so she didn't see him flinch, but Lucy sure did. Not only did he flinch when he heard 'Lucy Dragneel' but he put his hands up wildly and mouthed. "Whats going on!?"

Lucy tried to portray a message to him through her eyes only, giving him a warning glare to keep his mouth shut. "Yeah, we've been doing great! Engaged for two years, married for five, isn't that right, hon?" Lucy grabbed Natsu's arm and stood close to him, closer than they'd ever been before. Natsu's face paled.

"Uh, y-yeah. That's right, sweetheart!" It was a poor performance but Michelle looked fooled and she even bounced a little on her heels.

"Oh how sweet! Everyone back home would love to hear how well you're doing!" Lucy laughed nervously, ignoring Natsu's death glare. "I have an idea, Lucy! Why don't you tell them yourself?"

"Eh?" She had almost thought that fiasco was over. She had almost thought she was safe. She almost was.

"Your father is holding a big family reunion for next weekend, he wanted to invite you too but you left so suddenly no one knew where you were. But now you can come to the reunion and show everyone how cute Ultear is!"

The panic button was hit for a third time. "That sounds like fun! I'll definitely be there!" She regretted saying it the instant the words left her mouth. Natsu fidgeted next to her but kept appearance and smiled at Michelle when she looked at him. Maybe _she_ would be the one who had to make this up to Natsu instead.

"Wonderful!" Michelle clapped her hands together, excited once more. "The reunion is going to be held on your family's estate, it starts at eleven so don't be late, kay?"

"You can count on me being there!" _Why not? I mean I'm already neck deep in this thing I might as well commit._ Lucy regretted what she said, regretted the thoughts in her head, she regretted everything about this day.

Michelle couldn't have been happier, when a car pulled up next to them she claimed it was her ride and she had to go but she hoped to see the Dragneel family soon. When they drove away Lucy dared not face the rage she had earned herself.

"Lucy Dragneel…" She couldn't tell if that was a question, or a threat.

Putting on a brave face she turned around. "Surprise! We're married!" She put her hands up in fake excitement and prayed to god Natsu wouldn't kill her. He didn't look impressed. "Say hello to your new daughter…" Lucy chuckled nervously, making sure to point out Ultear strapped to her chest and sleeping soundly.

After a while he asked, "We don't really have to go to this do we?"

Lucy hesitated before answering. "...How much do you love me?"

Natsu groaned, it looked like next week wasn't going to be as relaxing as Lucy thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I know, I wrote this story like eight months ago and said it was going to be a one-shot but I remembered some people asked for a second part and honestly when I wrote the first part I originally planned for there to be a second part so I thought why not? Never mind the fact it only took me forever to get gonig with the second part! But whatever here ya go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

If Lucy had thought explaining to Gray and Juvia that their child was going to accompany them to her rich family's reunion posed as _her_ child with _her_ husband, was going to be easy than she was dead wrong. She paced nervously in Natsu's apartment, Ultear sitting peacefully in her jumper.

She could tell Natsu was getting impatient with her, she knew because he told her every time she paced past him. Lucy just couldn't believe she'd gotten herself into this mess! She worried her lip thinking over a conversation starter to; "Hey my fake-husband and I wanna take your kid and go to a family reunion to pose as a fake-married couple with kids!...please don't yell at me…"

 _No good!_ She thought/muttered under her breath. Every conversation she played out in her head ended badly. This was _definitely_ not good!

* * *

"Lucy, can you stop pacing, it's distracting…" Poor Natsu still had his math thesis to finish and Lucy could only imagine how her anxious pacing combined with his ADD was working for him...probably not well.

"UGGHHH!" She groaned loudly and ruffled up her hair in a frenzy. "I can't do it! I can't tell Gray we claimed legal birthright to his daughter!"

" _We_?! _I_ didn't do anything! This was all you!" He stood up to look her in the eye.

"You're the father so we're in this together! Whether you like it or not!" She pointed her finger, making it clear she was not going through this torture alone.

"I'm not a father! Seriously, Lucy I'm the last guy you should ask to pose as a responsible father figure to a kid _that's not even mine_!"

"I panicked okay!"

"I could tell, Lucy Dragneel." He said mockingly.

"Look, if Dad finds out I'm doing _nothing_ with my life and I'm currently wasting away my university time writing nonsensical stories that he never agreed with in the first place, then I'm gonna be a laughingstock! The deadbeat of the Heartfilia family! That doesn't just include bad rep among relatives, Natsu, my father has a public image to uphold! If word gets out the daughter of Heartfilia Konzern and Railways is a good for nothing deadbeat then... _then_...It'll be world war three dammit!" She stomped her foot for emphasis.

Natsu paused, then; "I don't think you're a deadbeat. Besides the stories you write are awesome."

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO READ THEM! I promised Levy she could read it first!"

"Well what's the point of writing if you never show anyone? C'mon Luce we've had this discussion before."

"We're getting off topic!" She spat and pinched the bridge of her nose trying to ward off her headache. She sighed. "We need to find a nice way to tell Gray and Juvia that we're taking Ultear up country for a bit...That's it! We'll tell them we're taking her on a nice upcountry retreat with us while we enjoy our week off from college! Yeah just a nice stay in a country side cabin, nothing dangerous and certainly nothing scandalo-Natsu?"

By the time Lucy had finished rambling to herself and looked over, she realized Natsu was already on the phone. She didn't have to know who it was to know exactly what he was doing.

"Yeah, Gray, Lucy told her cousin that Ultear is our kid and we're married, so now we're going to her family reunion at Lucy's estate with your kid."

Lucy's mouth gaped and she went pale as a ghost. The yelling that came through the other end of the line was godly.

"-Natsu! You flamebrain! What do you mean Ultear's your kid! And why the hell are you taking her anywhere! You're supposed to watch her like a good babysitter!-"

"Hey, don't blame me man, Lucy's the one who told her cousin all that crazy shit."

Without a warning Natsu handed the phone to Lucy, from the ear piece she could hear both Juvia and Gray trying to get a word in edgewise. Natsu had a dead look in his eye that told her she better face the music or he'd make her. Reluctantly she took the phone.

"Um...Hi, Gray…"

"-Lucy you better explain this right now! Tell me Natsu is joking!-"

She hesitated. The only thoughts able to form in her head seemed to be swear words that she was sure Gray would take the wrong way if she spoke them aloud. "Ehh, well ya see, it happened so suddenly…"

"-What's that supposed to mean!-" He shouted then Lucy heard Juvia in the background; "-Gray-sama let Juvia talk to Lucy~-" Her words sounded pleasant enough and Juvia was normally the calm one in the relationship as well as one of her best friends, maybe she could make Juvia understand… "-If my love rival thinks she can take my child too Juvia will rip her apart limb from limb while my hurricanes tear through your family's house with the force of category 5 winds!-" The voice that came from the other end was guttural and made Lucy weak in the knees. She didn't even know Juvia could sound so... _horrifying_!

The phone was pried from her hands. "Alright, guys I think that's enough, Lucy looks like she's going to faint."

Gray sighed. "-There's no way in hell I'm letting you take our child to some random families rich estate where she could catch a cold or something!-"

"Well, it's not technically a random families estate it's Lucy's old place for crying out loud. And Ultear won't catch a cold! Have you ever seen one of those mansions? They're spotless! Not a speck of dirt anywhere!"

"-That's not what I'm worried about!-" Gray continued. "-And who's side are you on anyway!?-"

"Side? I'm not on anyone's side! I was dragged into this! You think I want to be the father to _your_ little brat!"

"-WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!-"

Lucy had to step in now, this was going too far. "Guys, please don't fight!" She took the phone from Natsu and motioned with her hand for him to go take a walk and cool down. "Look, I'm really, really sorry Gray! I didn't want any of this to happen but Michelle came by and she just assumed Ultear was my kid, and I can't disappoint my family again...It'd be too hard to accept I'm a failure to them…"

She heard a sigh from Gray. "-How long are you staying there?-"

"The reunion is this weekend, and it's a long upcountry trip so...two days...tops!" She added hoping Gray didn't think that was overboard.

There was silence on the other end, Lucy had almost thought Gray had hung up, suddenly he spoke again. "-Where are you staying?-"

"Uhhh…" Lucy hesitated.

"-You do know where you're staying right?-" She didn't say anything. "-Lucy I swear to god I will come back there an-"

"My family's estate! We're staying at my family's estate...I'm sure they'd welcome me back in for one night."

"-Alright, fine. Gimme the address and phone number I wanna be able to contact you.-"

Lucy ran off the numbers from the top of her head, making extra sure she got the number right and assuring Gray she'd have her phone on the the whole time.

"-You better not make me regret this. YA HEAR THAT, PYRO, MY DAUGHTER BETTER BE IN PRIME OLYMPIC FORM WHEN WE GET BACK!-" Gray screamed so Natsu could hear and Lucy had to hold the phone away so her ear didn't get blown off.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine! Lucy's a good caretaker anyway." Natsu shouted back.

"-You're the one who's supposed to be taking care of her in the first place, idiot!-" In the background Lucy could hear strange noises, elevator beeps and lots of people talking. "-Shit, I gotta go. You take care of my kid ya hear! And this better be the only damn reunion you take her too! You wanna go to another one have some kids of yer own!-"

Lucy blushed but sighed and said; "I, Lucy Heartfillia, solemnly swear I will not take Ultear to anymore of my families reunions!" She even held up her right hand, though Gray couldn't see. _I won't take Ultear to any more but there's still no promise for any future kids you have…_ She kept the thought to herself knowing it was wrong of her to think it and that Gray would most certainly never let her touch his daughter again if he heard it.

"-Tch, fine.-" Gray's end clicked off just as the background noise picked up. Lucy hung up the phone, she breathed out deeply and sat there for a few seconds processing what she just promised to.

"Don't you mean, Lucy Dragneel!" Natsu leaned in close and mocked her. Lucy picked up the nearest pillow and proceeded to whack him with it until he screamed uncle. They had no time to waste if they wanted to get ready for this reunion.

"Lucccyyyy~" A princess waved to them from the lawn of her father's mansion. "I'm so glad you came!" She said when their carriage pulled up. Thankfully her remaining ties with her family gave her the ability to call upon a personal horse and carriage driver so she wouldn't have to look ridiculous showing up in her beat up 1990 Mazda.

Lucy stepped out of the carriage with Natsu, who had Ultear, in tow. If Michelle had loved Ultear when she first saw her, she was struck with cupids arrow the second time. "Ooohh! Your little one just keeps getting cuter!" She pinched Ultears cheeks, to which Ultear responded with a harsh tug of her hair.

Michelle pulled back, hurt and somewhat stunned. Lucy was almost afraid she was going to somehow reprimand a six month old for doing something nearly harmless. But Michelle didn't, she just smiled again and laughed. "You're full of energy aren't you?" She smiled at Ultear, once again she was greeted with a stunning death glare for an infant.

"Sure if that's what you wanna call it…" Natsu muttered, turning his head away to make it look like he wasn't talking. Lucy sent him a quick jab to the ribs with her elbow.

"Well, then. Let's get inside won't we? Wouldn't wanna miss the festivities." Lucy said to distract from Natsu's _'oof'_ so Michelle wouldn't notice.

"Oh, certainly not!" Michelle skipped ahead of them, probably so she could properly introduce them when they walked through the doors.

Natsu whispered in her ear; "You look sick?"

"I'll be fine, I'm just worried about you."

He seemed taken aback and replied, "Me? What did I do?"

Lucy returned his comment with harsh words. "It's not what you did, it's what you might do!" He scoffed. "Look, you don't know my family, you don't know how they react to things and how they speak. Say one thing wrong and it could blow up in your face...Just let me do all the talking...kay?"

"Sure." He answered flatly and Lucy could only hope he wasn't furious at her for dragging him into this.

She took a deep breath and stepped in rhythm with Natsu as the front door swung open.

"Please welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel back to Heartfillia Konzern and Railways! Our dear Miss Lucy has returned with high hopes for a bright future!"

She'd almost forgotten how formal her father could get. He loved big entrances and he adored the noble life. Lucy hated it. The announcer went on to welcome the next guests as they stepped through and Natsu and Lucy strolled down the front steps leisurely. Natsu still held Ultear in his arm, her arms wrapped around his scarf/neck, and Lucy's hand delicately wrapped around his elbow.

Thank god she had checked in at her father's home before coming to the party mansion. She had nothing even remotely sufficient enough to impress the high-end classes here. Her former servants had been more than willing to sew her an entirely new dress the day before the travelled, with a matching suit for Natsu.

Both were dressed elegantly. Lucy with a sleeveless royal purple ball gown that had a lighter violet colored fabric draped around the beginnings of the skirt part for flare. Her hair, that she'd demanded her old hairdresser, Cancer take care of, was beautifully french braided, trailing down her bare back with a few loose strands and her bangs loose in the front. Natsu was dressed sharply in a suit that fit him perfectly, showing his figure that one could only imagine looked better without clothes on, not that Lucy was paying attention to things like that. Of course his scarf was still there, Natsu had insisted it stay on no matter what. His hair had been slicked back and put in somewhat of a ponytail, after recents years of being unkempt it had gotten long. Lucy had to admit, he looked damn good! And she adored the outfit her servants found for Ultear. Simple but adorable, with a large bow in the back that accentuated the deep blues of the dress. She also had her short bangs clipped back with a matching flower hair clip.

At least if this reunion ended up horrible, Lucy could remember how marvelous her fake-family looked while here.

"Miss Lucy Heartfillia! So wonderful to see you again- Although pardon me I should address you as Miss Dragneel now, if what Michelle tells us is true." As they walked up to some of her family members and guests of the party Lucy was instantly greeted. And by someone she'd hoped she wasn't going to see here, nonetheless. Sawarr Junelle extended a hand to her, out of politeness she gave him her hand which he then used to plant a wet peck to her wrist and didn't stop going until his lips had moved up to her elbow. By that point she gently retracted her hand so he couldn't go any further. _That Sawarr never knew when to stop._ As much as she had disliked the man she had to keep up niceties. If they were going to get through this party she had to make sure they were all on their best behavior. A grunt from Natsu told her he didn't like Sawarr's forwardness either but he kept his mouth shut.

"And Natsu isn't it?" Sawarr then offered a firm handshake to Natsu which he took reluctantly. "Michelle tells us wonderful things about your new...family."

Lucy smiled. "I hope she didn't sell us out too much," She replied humbly with a friendly glance to Michelle beside her. "It'd be a shame if she spoiled all the news we have to share."

"Pray tell, Miss Lucy, if you have more stories to share, please be our guest." Another one of her father's associates spoke up, Patricia Evangelous if she wasn't mistaken. The Evangelous family, she'd heard, had partnered with the Heartfillia family a year after she ran away. Their heir had even been married off to Michelle for business purposes. Anything further than that she'd neglected to keep track of.

"Not much else to tell." She began. "Natsu and I have been engaged for two years and married for five. Little Ultear is the newest addition to our growing family. " Lucy motioned to Ultear on Natsu's hip and stroked her head of short hair lovingly. Ultear stirred, still with her eyes closed, she pulled tighter on Natsu's neck.

"There must be more than that?" Said Tony Faulkner, shareholder of 26% of Heartfilia Konzern and Railways. Mr. Faulkner was a young man with more on his mind than sharing property with her father, he wanted it all. Only the marriage between Heartfilia and Evangelous families kept his attempts of takeover at bay.

"Surely, child. What have you been doing for these seven years. You must have had some sort of way to keep yourself stable. Especially with a little one." Patricia seconded.

Lucy hesitated. She knew they weren't going to approve of her time in college and certainly not of wasting her time away in fantastical stories. "Well, I started out as a secretary for the CEO of stock production and have since worked my way up to President of residential affairs with 40% stock in my possession." The crowd around her 'ooed and aahed' some clapped their hands, everyone looked impressed.

Before she could be questioned anymore she heard her voice called. "Miss Lucy Dragneel. Jude Heartfillia summons you to his quarters."

"Well, I suppose that's my queue." She spoke then turned to Natsu. "Darling, feel free to help yourself to the festivities. Don't worry, my family doesn't bite." She spoke playfully. Natsu nodded and she gave him a peck on the cheek. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach at the thought of leaving Natsu alone to deal with her high maintenance relatives but it wasn't as if she had much of a choice. She knew her father was going to summon her sooner or later. It seemed he had picked sooner, and how fitting of him to announce it instead of meeting her himself at the party.

She walked lightly up the steps, following her father's butler to his room. The butler opened up the door and she stepped inside. She didn't really know what to expect as she walked in.

"Lucy Dragneel, is it?" He greeted her with a dark expression. Sitting behind his desk with hands folded and arms propped up on elbows, he looked so distant. So not like a father. Lucy wondered if he had always been that way... She said nothing in way of reply and waited for him to continue. "Have you so much forgotten where you came from you'd marry any poor excuse for a man?"

That was the line that struck a nerve. He could abuse her but she'd be damned if her father said anything about Natsu, a man whom he hadn't even met yet. "You have no right to criticize him like that!"

"Then can it be said you had no right to leave this family?" He spoke calmly, like he knew she was getting agitated and remained stoic just to spite her feelings.

"That's completely different! I left because I wanted a family! And I found it, shouldn't you be happy about that!?"

"I'd be happy if my daughter had bothered to consult me before selling her life away to that fool!" Juse was angry now, he stood up, not bothering to contain the volume of his voice. "And don't try to tell me you've bettered yourself with petty lies about a child and fanciful new life. You may have the rest of the family fooled but you can't pull the wool over my eyes. I know you're still in college, wasting your time with those fiction worlds of yours."

Lucy looked to the ground. "You kept an eye on me this whole time? These seven years have been lies."

"...I was hoping you'd come to your senses and come back to the family. I see now I was wrong. You're too far gone now. Lost in lies of a better life." Lucy dipped her head more. _Did he summon her all the way up here just to criticize her life choices?_ "You have no place in this family anymore." Jude spoke quietly again.

"I never wanted a place in this family!" She began to yell. There was no way she could stand to hear this anymore. It was the reason she had run away in the first place. "All I wanted was a place in your heart! I only wanted was for you to love me, Father. I don't care about fancy dresses, or titles! Why couldn't you ever see that?!"

She'd had enough and didn't bother for his reply as she ran out of the room. She needed to find Natsu, they were leaving immediately.

Natsu had found a spot to sit down by the food, stuffing his face as much as he could while keeping Ultear balanced on his hip. Lucy hurried to his side, grabbed Ultear from him and walked out the door. She was afraid if she spent any more time here she wouldn't be able to stop the tears from falling. Confused, Natsu followed her with large steps.

She passed a group of her relatives on the way who asked where she was going in such a hurry. Lucy stopped short only to tell them they had to get Ultear home. It was a ridiculous excuse considering Ultear was normally such a low maintenance child and there was really no need. But they didn't know that and it gave Lucy the escape she needed.

When they were finally outside Lucy slowed a little bit but kept walking.

"Luce?" Natsu questioned, touching her elbow gently trying to get her to speak. She didn't answer him and kept walking. "Lucy? What happened?" He asked again.

Without slowing her footsteps she spoke; "I knew this was going to be hard to face but what he did was uncalled for!"

"What are you talking about, Luce? What happened? Is this about your dad?"

Lucy spun on a heel. "Let's just go home! I don't wanna talk about it."

Natsu took her word for it and let her be. For most of the ride home she was silent. Lucy always hated the way her family was obsessed with titles and money. Sometimes even thinking about it got her upset, after this little outing she wouldn't be able to relax for a few days at least.

When they finally pulled into Lucy's driveway she was exhausted. They drove most of the day so it was the middle of the night. Natsu didn't bother to go home to his apartment and just followed Lucy inside, Ultear strapped in her travel crib.

Lucy fell asleep that night, the memories of her father's words still rattling around in her mind, unable to let go.

"Hey, Luce?" Natsu rolled over and asked. It must have been two in the morning but Natsu was still up, and he knew Lucy was too.

"Hm?"

There was silence as Natsu thought of what he was going to say. She felt him stir beside her, his hips moved closer to hers, causing her cheeks to flare red, his arms wrapped around her protectively. As much as she would deny her feelings about Natsu in public or act shy about how she really felt, she had to admit...Natsu was warm. His arms tightened around her. "Nothing." He muttered and immediately fell asleep again.

Lucy breathed deeply and whispered, "I love you, too."


	3. Chapter 3

**So is a thing now. Originally meant to be a one-shot, but this fic kinda just developed a mind of it's own. I love writing modern day Fairy Tail so I'm probably not gonna stop. I will say though that this fic is not going to be any kind of regularly updated. It's kind of just a play document where I'll dump all my drabble and fluff ideas into modern Nalu/any ship I like cuteness. And hey if you guys have any ideas/prompts you wanna see me write just send me a PM or review this fic with your idea and I might write it in the next chapter! How exciting! Hope you guys enjoy it so far. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

"Can you hear me now?" Lucy fidgeted with the camera once more, trying to make sure she got the best picture/audio combination for the video chat.

"Luce, you're blocking the camera, I can't even see Gray's big head!"

"You're one to talk, pyro! Your ego's as big as a city!" A scuffling of feet and static in the audio came along with Gray's retort.

"It's not called ego, it's called the truth! I can't help that I am just the best at everything." Natsu gloated ruffling up his collar and smirking into the tiny laptop webcam.

Gray chuckled. "Case in point."

"Gray-sama~!" Juvia's voice floated in from off screen. "Are we ready to talk with Lucy and Natsu-san?"

Gray looked off to his right, then scooted over a bit so Juvia's hourglass body could come into frame. In her lap sat a slightly older Ultear, busied by the drawing pad she was intent on coloring in. "You bet, c'mon and join." When Juvia slid in next to Gray he let his arm fall around her waist.

"Lucy-san! It's been so long!" Juvia said sweetly.

Lucy settled down in a chair beside Natsu's. "It's been too long!" She was so glad to finally be reuniting with her friends after Natsu and her had spent almost a year out of town for Lucy's internship at her new journalism job. "How are you, Gray and Ultear?"

Juvia squealed, making sure Ultear didn't fall off her lap in the process. "Gray-sama has kept Juvia very happy! And Ultear has made lots of new friends at school. Right, dear?" She tilted her head to look at Ultear, who was still drawing on her notepad.

She didn't answer immediately. Then after a few prods from Juvia she mumbled; "Mmhmm."

"Hey, Ul! Can you tell Uncle Natsu a little more about your first year in kindergarten?!" Natsu leaned in closer to the camera and raised his voice so Ultear could hear him.

The minute she heard Natsu's voice Ultear's head perked up. "Uncle Nats!" She exclaimed excitedly, yelling out the name she'd adopted for him. Ultear and Natsu had surprisingly grown quite close to each other. Lucy supposed it was all for the better, considering Natsu was appointed as her godfather. "Yeah! I made lots of friends!" She abandoned the notepad to fall to the floor while she patted her knees in excitement. "But no one really understands why my name is Ultear. Some kids make fun of me for it." There was a pause where Lucy pouted hearing such news. "But Michael makes sure to stick up for me!"

"It's true." Juvia chimed in. "Jellal and Erza's little boy has grown quite attached to her."

"Heh, in that case, maybe Uncle Natsu needs to come down there and knock some heads around for making fun 'a you!" Natsu slammed one fist into the other, in his true fiery fashion.

"Natsu, we're nine hundred miles away." Lucy said cautiously.

"So what!? I can't let anybody treat my family that way!"

"Relax, flame head, she'll be fine. You should just see the way she stares down anyone who gets in her way. Besides Michael seems more than happy keeping her out of trouble, and keeping her away from any other boys."

Ultear blushed when Gray looked her way and smirked. Lucy giggled. "Only five years old and you're already attracting attention, huh, Ultear? I bet you'll be the most beautiful girl in your grade when you grow up."

"You think, so!"

"Uh-huh. Then those silly kids will be sad they ever made fun of you." Lucy gave Ultear a wink and she responded with one of the biggest smiles she'd seen on the little girl.

Suddenly a pair of feet shuffled from the kitchen behind Lucy and Natsu. "Hey, is that, Gray!?" The voice, half-muffled by food, quickly got closer to the laptop. "Gray! What the hell!? You never keep in touch these last few years, I barely even get a peep from Natsu and Lucy and now here you are, skyping in my own living room without even telling me!"

Gray looked flustered, but kept his voice firm as he answered Lyon with lots of energy. "Lyon!? Don't go blaming _me_ for that! You never told me where you ran off to after high school! And don't swear in front of my kid!"

"In front of your-" Lyon paused. "WHAAAA-Since when-?" He frantically grabbed the laptop screen, staring at Ultear as if he just noticed her.

"Six years ago."

"But I thought-?"

"That I didn't love Juvia? C'mon did you really believe everything I said back then?"

Suddenly Lyon's face lit up like a christmas tree. "Then you finally tied the knot! I've been saying you should do that for years! What changed your mind."

"Does that really matter? We're here now." Gray then looked to Lucy and Natsu. "And you never told me you were staying with Lyon?"

Natsu scratched his cheek; "Sorry, kinda slipped my mind."

"Yea, I'd expect that from you, but Lucy."

Lucy shrugged. Before she could say anymore a loud _SLAM!_ from Gray's end, cut her off.

"What's the deal, ice freak!?" There were sounds of stomping and suddenly Gray and Juvia were upside down, Ultear jumped off her mother's lap, excitedly running to something off camera.

"The rest of us wanna speak to Lucy too!" Another voice floated in from off camera.

There was more muffled static in the mic and movement of the camera around the room while Lyon, Lucy and Natsu shared a look of confusion. As the camera swung around the full room came into view. Lo and behold there was nearly every single person Lucy ever knew in high school, waving and saying hello.

Gajeel's green headband and slicked back black hair stuck out in the corner as he lifted the camera so they could see everyone. "Levy!" Lucy cried when she spotted her blue-haired best friend.

"Hey, Lu! I miss you guys!"

Yo! Max is that you!?" Natsu shouted. "You look so different!"

"Don't forget about me, girly!" Cana threw an arm around Levy's shoulders, a classic drunken grin on her face.

"Hey guys! What's up!?" Natsu shouted, growing ever excited as he looked at everyone who was in the room.

"Wow, Mira, Lisanna and Elfman too?" Lucy cooed.

"Oh, we wouldn't miss a chance to catch up with you, Lucy! After all we haven't seen you since high school!" Mira gave Lucy a wink and a smile, her siblings crowded around her smiling as well.

"Laxus and Rajinshuu too!" Natsu exclaimed when he spotted Laxus with his three closest friends, Evergreen, Bixlow and Freed who formed a group they liked the call Rajinshuu.

"Yo." Came their reply, with a friendly wave.

"It's so great to see all of you guys!" Said Lucy.

"Hey! I see you in the back, Gramps!" Natsu yelled pointing at the screen as if to point at who he was talking to.

Mr. Makorov Dreyar, everyone's old high school principal and long time friend, whom they took to calling Gramps, chuckled as he moved to the front of the group of people. "Well aren't you three looking well!" He raised a hand in greeting and Gajeel moved the camera to face him so they could talk properly. "I hear you've gotten a job in journalism, Lucy?"

Lucy chuckled sheepishly. "It's not a job really, just an internship. But my boss, Jason, is really nice. I've even gotten to revise an article or two for Sorcerer Weekly!"

If laptop's didn't have a noise volume function Lucy was sure her ears would have been blown off at the reaction she got. Everyone in the room roared loudly each with their own words of good luck to say.

The video chat had ended four hours later after everyone got a chance to talk and reminisce. Levy had apparently inherited a bookshop from her distant Aunt who shared her love of books. The Strauss siblings spent their days performing for different cities and towns in their own new rock/alternative band they formed with Rajinshuu. Even Erza and Jellal eventually joined the video chat with their six year old son, Michael, bringing news of another child on the way. While Ultear and Michael played with ten year old Asuka in the background, Romeo and Wendy held proud faces showing everyone how much they had grown in the short year. Wendy now lived with Gajeel as she worked through high school, Levy was pregnant, Elfman and Ever had admitted their love interest for each other and finally hooked up in the past year. Everyone seemed to be going about their lives in different directions but none of them forgot about each other, or forgot about Lucy. She felt her heart grow lighter after visiting with so many people she never got the chance to keep in touch with after high school. Her exhaustion from the long day was gone, as well as her fears and doubts for the future.

Working this internship had her running rampant around town, trying to fill in coffee orders for co-workers- yes, coffee orders- while simultaneously scooping the city for juicy stories to write in order to fill up her insanely high quota. Most of the time though, Lucy's hard worked for stories ended up being stolen by other higher ranked journalists. Not like Lucy could say much against them either, those journalists had more credibility than her; a lowlife intern. Lucy swore one day she would fill enough of her quotas so a big wig reporter would recognize her. After all, there was only so much Jason could do to get her name out there. After a year of chaos in the journalism world she had been slowly losing her motivation and faith in her abilities. Now Lucy felt the pressure lifted, just a little. Maybe next time they speak with everyone again she can come to them proudly with an accomplished journalism page in her favorite magazine!.

 _That's right. I'll do my best!_ She made a promise to herself as she laid her head down to rest that night. _I'll do my best so I can make everyone proud of me!_


End file.
